List of Willow and Xander episodes
A list of episodes from the UPN original series, Willow and Xander. Season 1 #The Hellmouth Returns - High school freshman Amelia enters Sunnydale High along with Nicole, Melanie, Luke and George for Freshman Orientation. She was attacked by Octavius, who warns about the Hellmouth returning; Johnathan Levinson joins the Scoobies. #About Fitting In - On her first day of school, Amelia fits in but inadvertently finds out that there is a Slayer, a hybrid and a vampire in this school, who happened to be her friends. She meets Molly, (played by Breanna Yde), who is a normal human and the daughter of Dawn's old friend, Kit. #Vampire Boyfriend - Abigail inadvertently bumps into a boy named Charlie (played by Caleel Harris), who is secretly a vampire. #Children of Gaea - Abigail joins a Wicca group called the Children of Gaea, where witches and warlocks come over. #Séance - Willow conducts the spirits of Joyce Summers and Tara Maclay after they met their demises. #Sunday Bloody Sunday - A resurrected Sunday sires everyone in Sunnydale, even Kit, so Willow and Xander puts an end to Sunday and her siring antics. #Meeting Your Demise - Amelia and the Junior Scoobies are attacked by Tessa (played by Camila Mendes), who is sired by a resurrected Sunday when Abigail accidentally created a spell that brings vampires to life. #Hurts Me More Than It Hurts You - A young girl, Cecilia (played by Kristen Li), comes along to the class. Little do the Junior Scoobies know that Cecilia is actually a werecat. #What You See Is What You Get - A fortune teller grants Luke's wish to see his mother takes to the extreme when he realized that he had a power on something more than he had, Joyce's ghost. Turns out she was not on what she appears to be. #Quiet - Students get their mouths removed by a demonic librarian, who is a vengeance demon. #All Hallow's Eve - Willow, Xander and the reunited Scoobies throw a Halloween party, but something strange happened and they realize that Hellmouth warps reality. #Siren Song - A pop star sings a song to attract teenage boys, turns out that the pop star isn't only human-like but actually a siren masquerading as her. #Octavius - Octavius visits the Junior Scoobies for the attention that Amelia had. #New Friends - Ashlyn (played by Malina Weissman) and Ronald (played by Joshua Rush) Levinson befriend the Junior Scoobies at school, revealing then to be adopted children of Johnathan Levinson. #Invisible Teen - A male teenager named Bobby (played by Max Charles) turns invisible when nobody notices him finally realized that Amelia can notice him. #Full Moon Rising - Nicole's werewolf form attacks everyone when a full moon rises. #The Token One, Part 1 - Token Indian-American warlock Yareej (played by Neel Sethi) arrives at a school so he can join the Children of Gaea. #The Token One, Part 2 - Yareej now had darker powers he ever imagined, and the Junior Scoobies must stop him. Season 2 #Tangled Web - Nicole, Melanie, Luke and George are now held hostage by a group of spider people who want them dead. #Hopelessly Devoted - Luke and George finds out about Cordelia's secret and how she was resurrected. Amelia meets a teenage werewolf named Brianna (Veronica Dunne). #Never Be The Same - A vampire who can shapeshift, Lora (Liliana Mumy) meets up with Octavius. #Torn - Dawn is attacked by The First Evil, who is under the guise of Angel; Amelia's heartbroken about Octavius not caring about Johnathan. #Prophecy Boy - When an 18-year-old high school senior, Paige (Oana Gregory) becomes part of a cult witchcraft group, Abigail realizes that Paige is pregnant with the boy she made out with. #It's a Hellish Life - Amelia knows what the world would be like if Amelia's an Ex-Demon: Amelia is now a vampiric ex-demon, Octavius turns evil, Willow and Xander aren't friends, Dawn shoplifts and joyrides and Buffy makes out with a new Slayer. Season 3 #Hell: Part 1 - Xander is now tormented, tortured and possessed by The First Evil who wants to send Willow's friends to Hell. #Hell: Part 2 - The First Evil (as Spike) lures Amelia into Xander's house and finds Kendra, Anya, Tara, Jenny and Joyce as vampires; Abigail finds a spell to defeat The First Evil. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Category:Willow and Xander Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Category:Lists Category:List of episodes